


Intoxicated

by Vacant_Heart



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, F/F, Swearing, didn't read any comics sorry if it's inaccurate lol, reader is in Talon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-08 06:09:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14098971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vacant_Heart/pseuds/Vacant_Heart
Summary: You ever just see tons of the old ass maymays that have some shit like "I wasn't even that drunk"? Welcome to the fanfic version of that ;) (ft. Moira)





	Intoxicated

**Author's Note:**

> guess who just turned into a Moira main ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) And idk why but I think Moira's theme song would be DNA from Kendrick Lamar?? Just a random thought lololol

“Dude, I could worship her as a goddess.” I drank the rest of the wine in my glass and set it down onto the dark blue table in front of me, tasting the familiar bitterness under the sweet flavor. After hanging out with Sombra for so long, I've gotten used to the taste. My mind thought on its own and I reached for the wine bottle, already craving more of it. Talon’s mischievous hacker sat across from me, tracing the rim of her beer bottle in thought. This was how our Friday nights usually went, drinking at the bar in Talon’s headquarters. The bar was really pretty, the lights were dim, and the ambiance was perfect. The colors here were dark and the background music was calming, just as a bar should be.

Sombra playfully rolled her violet orbs and a smile tugged on her lips as she watched me fill half of the glass with wine, “Chica, every time you get drunk, you go on and on about how beautiful Moira is. Why not just ask her out?” She took a swig from her beer bottle, “Or at least talk to her for once. You two are never in the same room, even when we’re on missions it’s like you avoid her.”

I shook my head, “Well I’m not trying to avoid her...” I remembered about that one time I tried to make an excuse of not seeing her when I caught the flu and needed medicine. The death grip Sombra had on me when she carried me to Moira’s lab was etched into my memory. Never again. I snapped out of my thoughts and came up with an excuse, “I just get so nervous with Moira, like what if I say some stupid shit to her?” I leaned back in my chair and took a long sip from my glass.

“You’ll only say stupid shit when you’re drunk, which will probably be in an hour.” She laughed, ”Besides, what would go wrong if you talked to her?” She fiddled with the purple tips of her hair, giving me a look that told me I was being ridiculous.

Everything. Just everything. I tapped my index finger on the table in thought. The more I questioned my situation, the more I realized that I must have over-analyzed this whole thing.

I twiddled my thumbs, “I just really like her, Olivia. I don’t know how to start a conversation with her.” I was glad Sombra trusted me enough to call her by her real name, but she only let me call her that when we were alone like this.

“Seriously, you should tell her what you think of her. I don’t think she gets a lot of compliments, she’s...” She snapped her fingers in thought before she opened her mouth to speak again, “ _Mezquina_ , when it comes to interacting with people.”

I nodded, “Yeah, but she’s always locked up in her lab so I can see why.” I looked up and noticed that Sombra’s eyes were set on something behind me, but quickly darted back to me. I was about to turn around until she winked and gave me a smirk I knew all too well.

“How are my two alcoholic patients?”

My heart leaped out of my chest, I wasn’t prepared for this at all. I looked to the right and saw the focus of our conversation walk behind the bar counter. She wasn’t in the usual gear I saw her in, but in a black button down shirt and white pants, along with a purple tie. I felt my palms get sweaty and downed the rest of the wine in my glass, I’m gonna try to not fuck this up.

“Pfft, we’re fine, and not alcoholics.” Sombra chuckled and grabbed the bottle of whiskey sitting on our table.

“Oh? Then how come I always see you two here every weekend?” Moira grabbed a wine glass from the cabinet behind her and made her way over to where we were sitting.

“How come we never see you?” she replied.

Moira cleared her throat and grabbed the wine bottle next to me, taking the cork out with a small pop! “I like to take short walks to clear my mind, I just happen to pass by this area a lot.” She poured a full glass and raised it to her thin lips before drinking half of the liquid in big gulps. She released a sigh of relief and twirled the neck of the glass between her thumb and index finger. Her other hand ran through her messy orange hair and then loosened her tie, “Work has been piling at my feet, it’s only a matter of time before I drown in stress.”

“Then why not take the night off and stay with us? (Y/n) and I were talking about something very interesting.” The person I thought was my best friend gave me a shit eating grin and I glared at her in return, hoping Moira didn’t notice our little exchange. Moira arched a brow at us and darted her gaze to the red liquid in her glass, contemplating whether she should take a break or not. Fuck, she’s so pretty. I felt a lump in my throat, oh no, what would we even talk about? What if she asked about what we were talking about?

“I suppose I do have an extra day to finish the project.” Her tone sounded unsure as she rubbed the back of her neck and placed her glass on the table. Hesitantly, she strode to the other bar table to grab a chair and I felt Sombra nudge me.

She slid the shot of whiskey she poured earlier to me, “You’ll need it.” She wiggled her eyebrows. I sent her another glare and emptied the shot into my mouth as soon as Moira came back. Moira pushed her chair to the empty side of the table before seating herself. Her movement was smooth and elegant, it was enough to make me entranced by her. I saw her nails and wondered what they would feel like against my skin, but quickly got rid of the thought. My mind wasn’t exactly thinking straight at the moment.

“So, what is it you both were talking about?” There it was. Sombra held a look in her eyes that I couldn’t figure out. What the hell was she planning?

“Well, (Y/n) was just talking about how-“ My heart stopped, Sombra was barely a second away from exposing me.

I cleared my throat and cut her sentence off, “It really wasn’t that interesting of a topic.” I laughed, wondering if it was too late to get up and leave.

“I dunno (Y/n), it was pretty interesting to me.” She’s not gonna get anywhere doing this.

I shook my head and forced a smile, “Nah, I don’t think so.” Try me bitch. Sombra and I stared at each other for what seemed like hours before Moira broke the awkward silence.

“You two are hiding something.” It didn't take long for her to catch on, but she sounded more amused than annoyed. My (e/c) orbs met with her beautiful red and blue ones and a smirk ghosted her lips. What were we talking about again?

I shook my head and my cheeks heated up, “No-Nothing to hide here.” I gave her an assuring smile, but she didn’t seem to believe me.

"Maybe we need more drinks to relax, right (Y/n)?" Sombra lightened the mood, tilting her head towards the bar counter.

"You're right." I stood up, but she did as well.

"Don't worry, I'll get them. You two should catch up." Sombra left the table and gave me a thumbs up, mouthing a 'good luck' to me. Oof, I see what she did there. I leisurely sat back down, fiddling with a shot glass as we waited for her to get back. I hated Sombra, but I loved her at the same time.

"I don't think we've had a proper conversation before, Ms. (L/n)." She addressed me by my last name, like how she always did during our appointments.

"I usually only see you when it's in your laboratory, so.." I reached out my slightly shaking hand, "You can call me (Y/n), by the way. It's a lot less formal than my last name." My cheeks flushed, was I really that nervous around her?

She gently took my hand in hers and shook it, "Right, (Y/n). You can call me Moira, to be fair." The way my name rolled off of her tongue was intoxicating. She pulled back sooner than I wanted to, her hands were so soft compared to mine.

"Alright, Moira. How have you been?" Okay, (Y/n) start with small talk.

I saw something hidden beneath her eyes, but it was gone as soon as I noticed.

"Good." Was her short reply. Her nail dragged across the surface of the table and she continued, "I've been working, as usual." Fuck, what was I supposed to say next? She opened her mouth to speak again, "The last time we met, it was an appointment. You had the common cold, correct?" I remembered that I wasn't the only one in the conversation and nodded. She rested her chin into the palm of her left hand, “You and Sombra made quite the scene.” A chuckle escaped her lips.

Oh god, she saw that?

"Appointments make me nervous." _It's not the appointments, it's you._

"I noticed." Her eyes locked with mine, "I understand why you would be nervous, but there's no reason to be afraid of me. _I promise I won't bite._ " Her tone was teasing as she gave me a soft smile. I had to remind myself that Moira was only human, she held emotions just as much as I did. Her usual cold and distant facade was gone and my heart melted because she trusted me enough to let her guard down. I'm head over heels in love with her, I just wish she saw that.

"Is it okay if I visit you every now and then? Even if I don't have an appointment, I-I just want to see how you're doing.." I averted my gaze to my hands,  _please say yes._

"If it helps you get rid of your anxiety in my lab, then you may visit as much as you'd like. Though I might ask for your help while I'm working, if you don't mind." 

“No of course not, I’d love to help.” I have no idea what I just signed myself up for.

"Wonderful, I look forward to seeing you more often, (Y/n)." She flashed a genuine smile to me.

"Well, I'm ready to get shit-faced." Sombra came back with a bottle of tequila in one of her hands and three shot glasses in the other. She eagerly sat down and poured the transparent liquid into our glasses. She gave each of us a glass and she held hers in the air, "To Talon!" It really wasn't anything to celebrate, but we clinked our glasses anyways. I didn't really like tequila before, but Sombra bought a new brand of it and told me that this one was better. The aroma was sweet and vegetal, enticing me to drink it. I succumbed and drank the shot, expecting the tequila to taste like smoked oak and spices. However, the flavor tasted more sweet and peppery. I was taken aback, what kind of tequila have I been drinking this whole time? The after-taste was bitter, as expected from any kind of alcoholic drink. I reached for the bottle of tequila, one more shot couldn't hurt.

"Woah (Y/n), pace yourself." 

I rolled my eyes as I poured more, "Psh, don't worry about me."

~

"Ugh.." A groan escaped my lips, coming back to reality with a pounding headache. I opened my eyes and quickly closed them again, the light shining through the white curtains was too bright for me to adjust. My throat was unbearably dry and my muscles ached, every noise the clock emitted annoyed me. 

_Wait a second, I don't have white curtains._

My eyes shot open and I quickly sat up, but was immediately hit by a wave of nausea. I held a hand to my forehead and looked around, this was definitely not my room. I saw a set of lab equipment and realized that I was right, this really wasn't my room. This was Moira's recovery room. She had this extra room built into her lab for anyone that was still recovering from a mission, but how did I end up here? I saw a glass of water and some pills on the nightstand, Moira must've left those for me. Gladly, I drank the water to lessen my dehydration and took the pills to hopefully get rid of the aching pain. I heard my phone's text tone and saw it on the night stand as well. I picked it up and stared at the lit up screen, reading through my notifications. I had..

15 Messages from Sombra. I tried to remember what happened last night, but all I remember was when I-

Oh no, I must've went overboard when I was drinking! I unlocked my phone and scrolled through the messages. 

**_(Y/n) idk if ur awake but you went crazy last night lol_ **

**_Attachment: Video_ **

**_Attachment: Video_ **

**_Dude i think you overdid the drinking_ **

**_you were fucking clinging to her_ **

**_like no joke_ **

**_Attachment: Video_ **

**_i told her to stay with you bc it was too funny_ **

**_Attachment: Image_ **

**_Attachment: Video_ **

**_btw ur not allowed to have tequila anymore_ **

**_if u want more details check my sc_ **

**_i posted most of it on my story_ **

I decided to stop reading from there and clicked on the videos she sent, the thumbnail looked like we were still at the bar with Moira. My heart pounded as I tapped on the play button. 

 **"Moira~"** I cringed at the sound of my own voice.  **My hand was holding hers and I was resting my chin into my palm with the other, there were way too many shot glasses on the table by then.**

**Moira arched a brow and she smiled at me in amusement, "Yes, (Y/n)?”  I rested my other hand on top of ours and leaned my head on her shoulder, closing my eyes in contempt.**

**"You're so fucking beautiful, did I ever tell you that?" My words were slurred but still comprehensible.**

**Moira's face turned a light shade of pink and she smiled bashfully, "Yes, you've been telling me that the whole night."**

**I pulled her hand towards my face and nuzzled my cheek into it, "Dude, you're like a goddess."**

**Her face turned a darker shade of pink and she looked away from me for a few seconds to hide her smile. Sombra's laughter could be heard from behind the camera and then the video ended.**  

I covered my face in embarrassment and slid to the next video, preparing myself for what happened next.

**We were still at the table, but I was standing up. I was still holding onto Moira's hand, pulling her and trying to get her to stand up as well.**

**"Teach me how to dance~" I stumbled a bit, but my hold on Moira's hand was keeping me from falling backwards.**

**"Do I have to?" Moira looked at the camera, "Are you taking a video of us?"**

**"It'll make memories! Plus, she won't stop until you dance with her. I know this from experience." Moira stared at the camera and then back to Sombra for a moment before face-palming.**

**"Ugh, fine." She stood up and then shot a glare to Sombra, "You better not be recording this." The second video ended from there.**

**In the next video, we were both walking to the middle of the room. My arm clung to hers as I stumbled, but she caught me whenever I was close to falling.**

**"Careful." I heard her warn me in the distance. We stopped in an area where there weren't any tables or seats and faced each other. She guided my hands to rest on her shoulders, "Your hands go on my shoulders, and then my hands rest on your hips."** I noticed how her accent grew heavier. **We started to sway to the music and she held a proud look on her face, "There you go," Her eyes rested on the top of my head, "You're a natural at this."**

**"YEAH (Y/N) GET SOME!" Sombra screamed over the music. Moira immediately stopped her actions and stared at Sombra in disdain as she zoomed in on her face. That was the end of the third video.**

The pad of my thumb clicked the photo, it was a picture of us slow-dancing. Jeez, I never noticed how much taller she was than me. I scrolled down, there was still one more video left. 

**This time, Moira was carrying me bridal-style. I must've passed out by then.**

**"Take care of her, Me-hoy-me-noy." Sombra snickered, still holding the camera.**

**Moira rolled her eyes at the nickname she gave her, "I don't know if any of this was worth skipping my work progress."**

**"Oh come on, Moira! At least say you had fun with (Y/n)."**  

**She downcast her gaze to my passed out self and her expression softened, "Well, she's more adorable when she's confident."**

**"Aww, you're such a softie!"**

**Moira looked at Sombra defensively and her cheeks turned red, "I am not! And why are you still filming this? If any of what happened tonight gets to any of the other members I swear I'll-" The video cut out the rest of her sentence, leaving the final frame of her trying to reach for Sombra's phone.**

I stared at my screen for a few more minutes before clutching my phone to my chest, not sure whether I should be happy or ashamed that I let Moira see me like that. She called me adorable, but I was drunk and annoyed her. I forced her to teach me how to dance, but she did it anyways. She carried me to her lab when I passed out, so does she care about me? The aching in my muscles was too distracting for me to think about that right now. I checked the time, it was 12:45 PM. Yikes, how long was I knocked out for? I kicked the sheets off of me and stood up, examining the clothes I had on. They were still the same as yesterdays, thankfully. I put my phone in my pocket and straightened my outfit as much as I could before making my way to the recovery room's exit, which was also the entrance to Moira's laboratory. 

As soon as I opened the door, the bright lights from the ceiling hit my eyes. I squinted, the color of the white walls weren't helping either. 

"So you're awake." 

I jumped at the sound of someone else being here and turned around, seeing the person of my affections sitting at her work desk. From the papers scattered on her desk, I could tell she was already back to work. I clasped my hands together and cleared my dry throat, "Hey, I'm sorry if I did anything weird last night. I saw some videos of what I did and I just wanted to apologize for that." My heart sank, I just didn't want her to think I was an annoyance. 

Her writing ceased, "It's okay, (Y/n). You were drunk, so you couldn't help yourself." She didn't look up from her papers and continued writing. I nodded and took a step back, ready to just leave her to her work.

"Right we-well, I'll see you later." I turned around and made my way to the doors. Well, at least she wasn't mad at me.

"(Y/n)." I stopped in my tracks and turned back to Moira.

My eyes stopped aching when I saw her red and blue ones. She stood up and strode towards me with large steps, leaving a distance of a foot between us. She rubbed the back of her neck timidly, which wasn't usually how she acted.

"I had fun last night..." The color pink lightly dusted her cheeks, "I don't know if you saw all of the videos Sombra took, but the compliments you said to me were really flattering." She placed her hand on my head affectionately and held out a piece of paper in the other. I took the paper and read the set of numbers she wrote on the paper. My face heated up, she just handed me her number.

"If you ever need anything, don't be afraid to call or text me." She pulled her hand back and scratched her cheek, but quickly regained her composure.

I smiled like a dork, "Thank you so much for dealing with me." 

"It's no problem (Y/n), I'll see you later." She seemed relieved and walked with me to the door, opening it for me. "We should get to know each other better, but only when you're all sobered up." 

I laughed, "Of course, I'll text you?"

She nodded and I walked out of her laboratory, "Sounds good to me." Her door closed behind me and I held back the urge to scream, I can't believe any of that just happened! 

I unlocked my phone and called Sombra, excited to tell her the news.

"Chica, have you seen my texts?"

"Sombra, you won't believe what just happened!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Highkey I just wanted a fic with Moira bc I've been crushing on her for a while now


End file.
